H2O: The Original Mermaids
by nickishea
Summary: before emma rikki and cleo there was louise julia and gracie the mermaid trio of the 50's, and before lewis there was max. see what happened when these girls live the secret life of teenage mermaids during the 50's. rated m just incase but its more like in between a rated t and m story
1. The Beginning Part 1

louise's pov

come on gracie lets go me and julia have been waiting outside for ten minutes! i said as i walked back inside to get gracie. would where is she? i asked julia. she laughed and said. making out with max in the booth over there, what a surprise. of course, whats new. i said laughing. we walked over to gracie and tapped her on the shoulder. what. she growled and max groaned and banged his head against he table and we all laughed. come on gracie its time... to go... to ..the place. said louise. very smooth louse very smooth. max said sarcastically. would you all just be quiet, LETS GO! said julia.

gracie's pov

come on! julia yelled as we all grabbed our shoes and laughed as we ran around the beach of mako island. oh look at that waterfall its gorgeous lets take a picture. i said. we hopped over the huge stones and stood one the in front of the waterfall. smile. louise said as she held up the camera and tools a picture. we kept skipping around on all the rocks and laughed as we ran around. out of nowhere louise fell into a whole in the rocks. ahhh! gracie julia where are you help! louise screamed. louise! I'm coming. gracie yelled as she searched for the hole. gracie! i found it, louise grab my hand. i yelled as louise grabbed my hand and tried to get out but instead i fell in too. julia help! louise and gracie yelled. i shrugged and slid down the hole. what was that now we won't be able to ever get out! gracie said. oh relax we can just crawl back out. said julia. louise frowned. don't you think i already tried that! she yelled. oh well then we can just use those steps. julia said. gracie ran up the steps. louise julia come look at this.

to be continued...


	2. The Beginning Part 2

Previously on H20: The Original Mermaids...

gracie lets go!

here we are mako island

ooh lets take a picture in front of the water fall!

aah gracie Julia help me

louise grab my hand

julia help

we can't get out what are we going to do!?

lets just go up those steps

guys you have to come see this

julias pov

wow, what is this place? i said. it seems to be some sort of cave with a pool where you can see the moon. gracie said. a moon pool. i said. wait a minute! the moon! louise said. what about it? gracie asked. look at that shape of the ceiling, we're inside of that huge volcano! we can see the moon from the opening in the top of the volcano. louise said. oh gosh your right, is this what volcanos are supposed to look like inside? i thought volcanos have lava inside. i said. ya well this one has a moon pool inside. ya, but can we forget about volcanos and think about how to get out of here cause we still haven't found a way out. gracie said worried. its okay we can just swim through there. said louise. no I'm going to get my prom dress all wet. gracie said. oh well, don't you want to get out! i said. well yes but what if that opening goes to far out we'll drown. gracie said. louise your on the swim team go check. already doing it. louise said as she dived in the moon pool and started swimming. guys its fine its a really short opening, and the water is so warm in nice come on jump in. she said. cool. i said as i jumped in. oh wow it is warm gracie jump in. i said. no we have to find another way out. she said. why? i asked. because... the truth is... i can't..swim. gracie said. its ok gracie me a louise will grab your hands and swim with you i promise you'll be fine. i said. finally gracie jumped in the pool and we grabbed her arms. wait look at the moon its right one the opening in the top of the volcano its beautiful. gracie said. ya. i of a sudden the water started getting warmer and lights flew around us it looked like magic the the moon passed and it all stopped. wow that was beautiful lets go. louise said as we all swam away, hopped out of the water and left on our boat and headed back to graces house for a sleepover. little did they know that it didn't just look lie magic,

it was magic

to be continued...


End file.
